Be Careful of the Thorns
by The Boy Atomic
Summary: Life has gone on. Edward is married to a girl name Rose. Bella is still in love with him. Can she get him back? Set in NYC. Enjoy!
1. Roses Are Red

_Okay so here is my first Twilight fanfic. Dont be too harsh if its crap. Here are the facts:_

_Vampires dont exist. (But keep reading its good! )_

_Edward and Bella went through high school and they did fall in love but circumstances pushed them apart._

_Edward has moved to NYC._

_Enjoy!_

**Chapter ONE**

_Roses are Red_

_'Life is like a rose; Be careful of the thorns' - Anonymous._

For the first minute it was like time had stopped. As his lips pushed powerfully onto hers everything fell away. No longer did they have responsibilties or schedules or lives. The only thing they had now was this kiss. They clutched each other, holding as close as was physically possible without breaking apart. Their eyes closed; feeling each other for what felt like the first time in forever.

As Edward pulled away from Bella she could still feel him on her. Smell him. She wanted more. Why had he cut it short?

'Goodbye Bella,' he said. Bella looked in his eyes, her own widening. She reached out for him but he had left, putting his hands into his overcoat and walking away.

Suddenly time came back to Bella.

She was drenched, standing beneath the lights of Times Square. Rain poured down and the full moon sat high above the skyscrapers, illuminating the tall figure of Edward as he disappeared into the crowds. Bella watched him leave, murmurring lost words under her breath, wishing more then anything that he would still be with her, holding her, loving her.

But that was not allowed. Bella loved him, she always had, five years had passed since their years at Forks High and as much as she knew it was wrong, wasn't it right? Wasn't it what they had both wanted for six years? She felt no guilt, only pain. And as the rain poured down Bella stood, arms by her side, watching the spot she had last seen him, crying.

A million things rushed through her head.

_What are you doing? Chase after him!_

_I can't believe that was it._

_I love him._

_I dont love him. _

_NO I love him! _

_Why the fuck did he just kiss me and leave!? Bastard!_

Edward was married. To a girl named Rose.

Once upon a time Bella would have liked that name but not now. To her, Rose had ruined her life. She was a meddling vixen. She was the Satan of New York. She was created purely to destroy everything Bella held dear.

The girl arrived at Forks High in their final year, trasnferring from a private school. Bella can remember the first day almost as well as the first time she had laid eyes on Edward. Rose entered the classroom, a conveinitely placed fan blowing her long blonde locks out around her. She shook her head and smiled, her eyes trailing through the classroom and finding Edwards. Bella saw this and subconciously moved closer to him. Rose was introduced by their teacher and she smiled sweetly, clutching her books in front of her rather well-developed chest.

Unfortuntley for Bella the only spare seat was beside her and when Rose passed Edward to sit down his head turned, following her with his nose slightly raised. _Did he just smell her? _Bella had to admit, she smelt good; like a bunch of roses bathing in sunshine.

She smelt like a private school girl.

Bella's eyes met Edwards' for a quick second and he saw her disapproval. He _had _been smelling her. She opened her mouth to whisper something but was interuppted -

'Hi, I'm Rose. Whats your name?' Bella turned to say hello but saw that the outstretched hand was being offered not to her at all, but to Edward. Edward smiled, one of his dazzling smiles, and shook her hand gracifully. Rose blushed. 'Im Edward Cullen. This is Bella.' Bella became anrgy immediatley for two reasons:

He had introduced her as 'Bella' and not 'Bella my girlfriend' and;

He had given this new bitch one of _Bella's _dazzling smiles!

Those smiles were rare and only used for special reasons ie. Bella confessing her neverending love for him or after they had had sex or on her birthdays. So why did Rose get one when she _didn't _love him, she didn't _make _love to him and she had _never _had a birthday with him? Rose giggled a little, still holding his hand in front of Bella. Their _hands_ even looked good together. 'What a beautiful name.' Rose said. 'Thankyou Rose,' Edward said like a gentleman.

'Would you be able to show me around after class? I'm not good with new places.'

Their hands were still clasped. Bella new if she had a mirror her face would have been the colour of fire. It was if Edward said the next words in slow motion.

'It would be my pleasure.'

_Pleasure._

That was when Bella swore. Loudly.

'_FUCK!_'

That was when Bella's life began to fall apart.

That was when Rose began to take over.

_Please review! More chapters coming in a week or so._

_Promise it will get better/juicier/more dramatic. _

_Peace!_


	2. Twice Over

_Sorry its been a while guys, school has been MAD, but thank god it is now over for good!_

_Hope you like this chapter even if it is a bit boring, just sit tight, I have to go through all this stuff so we can get to the best bits!_

_REVIEW! It makes me happy so do it!_

**Chapter TWO**

_Twice Over_

_'You broke my heart, you tore in two, I never thought you had it in you...'_

It was only a matter of time before Edward and Rose's spark ignited. Bella could remember lying on her bed at night, clutching a pillow to her chest, tears streaming down her face, knowing that her boyfriend was straying from her.

She could remember the day when she knew she had lost. It was prom night and Bella and Edward stood in the centre of the dance floor, blue lights covering them, Bella in black, Edward in white, the perfect image of love. Yet whenever Bella would look up at him, he would never be looking at her. The love that used to glisten in his eyes for her, the longing to be closer to her, to hold onto her, it was fading.

Bella could remember slowly spinning Edward around to see Rose and her partner across the dancefloor. He had been looking at her. In a flurry of emotion Bella had burst into tears and stormed out the room. She made a scene, something which she would never do normally. But this wasn't normal. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

'Bella!' Edward cried, grabbing her hand as she rounded a corner into the school gardens. Bella turned, tears staining her make up. 'Bella, what is it?' He asked, taking her other hand.

Bella pulled her hands out of his. 'I love you Edward!' She cried. 'I love you!' Edward reached for her hand again but she hit him instead, slapping him hard across the face. 'I thought you loved me too!'

Edward was frozen from the slap. He turned to her, his cheek burning red,

'Bella, I have no -'

'Don't give me that shit Edward! I saw you looking at her, always looking at her! You don't even try to hide it! We are together! This is prom night, and you are looking at fucking Rose Barker instead of at me!'

Edward seemed to sink. His head dropped slowly, his hands fell by his side. Bella's tears continued to fall as she waited for him to say something but when it didn't come she turned away and started running. Edward called her name, but she did not look back, nor did she reply. She kicked off her shoes and ran across the lawns, tears and mascara streaming down her face, her hair flying behind her.

She ran away from Edward that night but he never ran after her.

That was the night Bella's heart broke. In the following weeks her pain turned to sadness, longing and nostalgia. Things that she related to him became tokens that she would keep and hold dear because as sad as she was, she still loved the man.

She missed his arms, his eyes, the way he sung her to sleep, she missed lying beside him, looking at the stars, drawing on his chest, making love to him, she missed being in love and knowing that he loved her in return. She missed his aroma, the way he looked when he was thinking, the way he read passages from books to her and the way he continually reminded Bella of his immense love for her. She had no idea how Rose Barker had managed to slip between that. Edward and Bella were soul mates. He had confessed his love for her. Her had been so sincere. But that was all extinguished now.

School finished but Bella's longing for Edward did not. It was two months after the prom night when Bella finally plucked up the courage to go to Edward's and talk to him. She would get her answers. Ask him to return to her. She would confess her love. Plead with him if she had too.

She knocked on the Cullen's front door and was greeted by Alice. Bella and Alice had always got along but ever since the break up their relationship had been strained.

'Alice, hi.'

'Bella, I didn't think I'd see you here again,' Alice said sweetly. Something in her tone mystified Bella, as if she was refering to an event other than Edward and Bella's break up.

'Ah, is Edward in?' Bella asked, her hands in her pockets. Alice seemed to grow sad, it wasn't until she spoke that Bella realised this was pity, not sorrow.

'Edward moved Bella,' she said quietly. 'He moved to New York to go to college.' Bella froze.

'Holy shit.'

'Yeah, a bit. He said he had told you.'

'Well, no – he didn't, we never really speak - spoke.' Bella turned around and sat down on the stairs, dropping her head into her hands. Alice joined her.

'Bella?' Alice inquired. Bella didn't respond. 'You know, Edward was so heartbroken over the way it ended. He – he could never pluck up the courage to come and speak to you. He knew how much he had hurt you.' Bella was quiet. Her eyes fluttered, holding back tears which were bursting to fall.

'He did?' She asked lightly. Alice nodded quietly. 'Alice?'

'Yeah?'

'Answer me one question. Did Rose Barker move with him?' Alice was silent. That was all the answer Bella needed. She stood up and walked to her car slowly.

'Bella!' Alice yelled after her, 'he didn't want it, she moved on her own accord!'

But Bella was no longer listening. She thought she would return to his house to make amends, but instead she only found her heart breaking once again. As she started up her car all she could think about was Rose and Edward living together in New York, living the life Bella should have been living.

But she would heal. Or she would at least hide the pain.

Life moved on. They grew from teenagers to adults. Forks changed. Bella outgrew the town and everyone in it and soon enough she was considering new options. But fate had other ideas.

_So what did you think? Trust me, this story is about to get awesome, no more Bella being all 'wah wah'. Hold on tight guys and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


End file.
